


Bad Day?

by kashmir



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley has a bad day. Future Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day?

**Author's Note:**

> For the most loverly [](http://sugangel7.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sugangel7.livejournal.com/)**sugangel7** , on the occasion of her 14th birthday. A sweet little ficlet written just for you -- all about your favorite couple. Enjoy, sweet. May all your dreams come true.

Haley had had one hell of a day. To put it mildly. She’s overslept that morning, barely managing to get a shower and a cup of coffee before ushering her two children that still resided at home out the door to get them and herself to school.

She'd finally made it to One Tree High, not necessarily late but not as early as Haley liked to arrive. It had been pouring outside so the little bit of effort she'd managed to put into her hair that morning had gone to waste.

Of course, since it was raining and right before spring break, none of her English classes wanted to pay any attention. By fourth period, she'd had it and did something she hated to do.

She gave them a pop quiz.

Thankfully, her fifth period class was slightly better behaved. They were, though she would never admit it, her favorite group of students to teach. It was a twelfth grade AP English class and every last one of them wanted to be there. Haley absolutely adored their enthusiasm. All but one of them were going on to study either English or Creative Writing. She couldn't have been happier. Or prouder.

She had a free period next and was feeling much better. The rain had let up and she opened up a couple of windows in her classroom to let the fresh, rain washed air in.

Just as she had gotten into a groove of grading papers, the secretary buzzed her to let her know she had a phone call in the office. Immediately thinking the worst, as mothers do, she hurried done to the main office trying desperately not to run. The secretary handed her the phone and Haley answered nearly breathless.

Her son, Markus, had been fighting in school and would Mrs. Scott be able to come and collect him? He had been suspended for two days, as was the other boy and the guidance counselor wished to have a word or two with her.

She closed her eyes, prayed for patience and assured them she would be there as soon as possible. She hung up the phone and went immediately to speak with the principal and there, she made arrangements to have her last three classes taken over by another teacher. She collected her things from her classroom, tried to collect her thoughts, and made her way to One Tree Middle School to collect her youngest son.

Haley and Markus were finally ready to leave the school forty-five minutes later, after Haley had a brief conference with Markus's guidance counselor and vice versa. Thankfully it seemed like Markus wouldn't be in too much trouble, besides his suspension, and it turned out the altercation had been the other boy's fault. Although Haley was slightly relieved, she was still quite peeved at her son. And while he was already being punished -- the suspension from school, grounding at home, no video games or TV for a week -- Haley felt since she had to suffer through grocery shopping before heading home, Markus should have to, too.

When they were in the canned goods aisle, Haley's cell began to ring. She pulled it out of her bad, ignoring Markus's continuous whining and checked the display screen to see who was calling her. It was her oldest son, Gavin, calling from school. Haley had a feeling she knew what he wanted -- seeing as how this was the second time in a week (an unprecedented occurrence) that he'd called his mother. She answered her phone and within two minutes her suspicions were confirmed. Gavin was broke (again) and needed his mom to transfer more money into his account.

Haley considered telling him no, for the sheer fact that her bad day was finally starting to catch up to her. But, she buried those feelings deep inside, promised to transfer some money as soon as she was done at the store and begged Gavin, for about the hundredth time, to get a job. He thanked her, told her he didn't have time for even a part-tome job -- his course load was extra heavy this semester after all -- and that he loved her. He hung up almost immediately after.

She shook her head, smiling ruefully, as she slipped her cell back into her purse. Gavin was so much like his father it wasn't even funny. She was just thankful that extended to his basketball prowess. He'd gotten a full ride to the University of North Carolina but with the amount of money his parents were constantly sending him, they might as well be paying his room, board, tuition and then some.

Haley finished up at the grocery store and headed both her cart of groceries and her now petulant son to the car. Markus reluctantly helped load the groceries into the car. With his help, it hardly took anytime at all and soon Haley was on her way to the bank.

An aggravating half hour later, Haley was once again sitting in her car, this time with her patience and checking account sorely depleted. She'd gone into the bank, only to find super long lines at every last window. So she'd just picked the first one she'd come across and waited. When it was finally her turn at the counter, the bank's computer system had crashed for ten minutes and by the time she'd finished transferring money into Gavin's account, she was ready to tear her hair out.

She started the engine of her car, put on her seatbelt and backed out of the parking spot she was in. She went to turn out of the bank's small parking lot and as she did, her cell went off again. She slammed on the brakes, causing the person behind her to honk impatiently at her but she ignored them. She dug her cell out of her purse once more. This time, though, it was her youngest child calling her, Sarah. She was at ballet class and had mom forgotten she had to pick her up? She'd been waiting outside for ten minutes and Madame LeCavalier wanted to lock up but she didn't want to leave Sarah by herself. Haley put her head down on her steering wheel, ignoring the angry horn honking and swearing going on behind her. She looked at her watch and realized she was late to pick up Sarah. She told her daughter she'd be there as soon as she could and hung up.

Forty-five minutes later, Haley finally pulled into her driveway. Her two children went tearing into the house, leaving her with all the groceries to carry by herself. She got out of the car and made her way around to the back passenger side door. She opened it and got all the groceries out, struggling to carry them all at once. Haley slammed the back door of her car using her left hip. She hitched the grocery bags she was carrying higher and started to make her way up the sidewalk to her spacious house.

Just as she stepped up onto the sidewalk, two things happened. The heel on her favorite pair of pumps broke and the one grocery bag she was carrying split, spilling canned goods all over the yard. She sent her eyes heavenward and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, she mumbled to herself, crouching down to start collecting her fallen groceries.

She then realized what day it was.

Her twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. And she'd left this morning without even kissing Nathan good-bye. _It's official_ , she thought, _my day is absolutely ruined._

She hobbled the rest of the way up to her porch and made her way inside. She could hear voices in the kitchen and realized one of them belonged to her husband. She sheepishly made her way in and saw not only her two children and husband but her mother as well. She couldn't quite process what her mom was doing there as she sat the bags down on the counter.

"Mom... What are you doing here?" She asked as she made her way over to stand next to her husband. Nathan slipped an arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head before answering her question.

"Your mom is here to take the kids for the night," Haley started to protest at this but Nathan tightened his grip and gave her a look.

"No buts, Hales. She's taking them. We're celebrating our anniversary alone tonight." Haley looked at her mom for help but she just smiled and winked before collecting the kids and ushering them out the door, promising to bring them home the next day.

The minute the door shut behind them, Nathan swung Haley up in his arms, which caused her to let out a small squeak in surprise. He carried the now laughing Haley up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Instead of stopping, though, he continued on into their bathroom. Haley gasped when he put her down. The bathroom was bathed in candlelight and a bubble bath was drawn and waiting, along with two full champagne flutes and roses upon roses.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to nuzzle her ear. "Happy twenty fifth, Mrs. Scott."

She turned in his arms, hugging him back and burying her face in his neck before looking up into his eyes and speaking.

"Oh, Nathan. God, I'm such an awful wife. I totally forgot what today was - I didn't even kiss you goodbye this morning! And then I had just the most terrible day and I'm running late and I look awful and my heel broke..." She trailed off when she noticed Nathan was just smiling at her.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "Then you need this more than ever, don't you? And I'm not angry that you didn't kiss me goodbye. You were late this morning. Stuff like that happens. And besides," He paused, giving her that patented Nathan Scott smirk,” I can kiss you anytime I want. One of the perks of being married to the most beautiful woman in Tree Hill."

She blushed and ducked her head. He laughed and pulled her closer, bending down to whisper in her ear. "So what do you say? Wanna make use of this perfectly good bathtub full of bubbles that seems to be going to waste? Celebrate our marriage right and proper?" He nibbled her earlobe a bit at the last part, making her go weak in the knees... Something he was still able to do after more than twenty years together.

Haley pulled away and nodded, her eyes shining with love. "Happy anniversary, Nathan. I'm so glad I married you."

She leaned up to kiss him and right before their lips met, he mumbled, "So am I."


End file.
